Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to power conservation for WLAN-capable remote control devices.
A communication device typically implements power saving mechanisms by operating in a power save mode to conserve power and reduce energy consumption. In the power save mode, the communication device can temporarily suspend transmission and reception of packets, thus reducing the average power consumption of the communication device. For example, the communication device may temporarily disable one or more components in the power save mode and may enable the components after exiting the power save mode.